Unapologetic
by SwanQueenEndGame
Summary: Emma is with Hook, Regina has Robin. For a while they have each other.


We both know it's wrong, it's the most wrong we've been in a long time, but her lips are pressed against mine and heavens, she tastes like cigarettes and coffee. I lose my hand inside her hair in the rush to pull her closer because she's been far for way too long. I can't quite recall who started, who sat closer, who looked first, who reached out for the first time.

I feel her body shift against mine and I'm trapped. I wonder if she thinks I'd try to escape even if I could – I wouldn't, I don't. She's on top of me and the weight of her chest against mine is enough to make my breath quicken and I hold on to her because when her tongue travels across my lips I can feel my legs lose their strength. She has me pinned down against the mattress as I'd imagined so many times and yet I can't control how quick my chest rises or the moan that escapes my lips right into her mouth.

She devours me in a way not even she thought herself capable of and she smiles and laughs and kisses. I try to catch my breath, but she holds my hands in place, right above my head and suddenly her lips are all over me and I lose every bit of restrain I have – I hope she doesn't notice me begging. Her lips travel across my stomach as if trying to memorize every inch of skin they can, I tremble beneath her and I can feel her smirk against my neck.

When I flip us over she gasps but she doesn't look surprised at all just pleased and without noticing she's biting her lip as if inviting me to do the same – I lean in without a second thought, I can't allow myself to think and I can't afford to allow her to have second thoughts.

It all started innocently enough, just a peck on the lips, no harm done – wrong.

She has her legs wrapped around my waist and I push forward melting into her, my hair is a mess and it falls all over her face, but she doesn't seem to mind and neither do I. I draw a map on her neck with my tongue, her skin grows hot against my lips and she toss her head back the moment I bite down, so I do it again.

Maybe I'm weaker than I thought or maybe she's just stronger than I imagined but in a split second of distraction she flips the game again and I can see us tearing down all our rules just as fast as she undoes the buttons of my blouse. I'm exposed beneath her and I can swear she never looked at me like that before, it scares me and thrills me in the same measure.

She calls me beautiful and for once I don't doubt her words because she can't seem able to catch her breath. She licks every inch that isn't covered by black lace, her tongue softly undoing every bit of control I still pretend to have, moving towards my neck until I can feel her shallow breath against my ear and grab her waist to steady myself.

She moves against me as a wave, close and then not, on me and then almost elsewhere. She stops, and I can finally look at her – she looks a mess, a perfect, paralyzing, breathtaking mess.

I manage to lift myself enough to be sitting with her straddling me and as if guessing my intentions, she takes her dress off in a quick move making me swallow hard. She smiles again reassuringly so my mouth finds her rib cage and even though I can't leave a mark I bite down hard enough, and she moans unapologetically.

She takes deep breaths as I find my path on her chest, my arm around her even though I know she's not going anywhere, not yet anyway.

We agree to stop, and then we don't. We get dressed but then she kisses me, and I shove her against her closet's door because it's frustrating knowing it's about to end. I kiss her, my tongue exploring her mouth as much as I can because I'm sure I won't get another chance. She's flushed between me and the door but still manages to lift a leg and wrap it around me which I gladly accept. I don't recall the last time I felt so hungry for someone, so I pull at her lip my forehead against hers. I resist the urge of throwing her on the bed again and instead focus on her lips – her swollen sinfully inviting lips.

She wrestles me for control and for a moment it seems I'm winning but then I'm being shoved inside the closet and end up losing my balance and landing on my ass which she doesn't seem to mind at all.

When I finally get to my car, dressed but still a mess and she kisses me goodbye I know it's the last one, as it should be, but I don't regret it. After all she still tastes like cigarettes and coffee.


End file.
